


Bad Idea

by Nines35711



Series: Never Cared [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fights, Injury, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: He's drunk, he's angry, and he's feeling like doing something really stupid.





	Bad Idea

They were drunk,

This is a bad idea.

He was mad,

This is a bad idea.

Anthony didn't pull punches;

Anthony didn't show mercy in a fight;

Anthony beat him to a pulp

This was a bad idea. 

Afterward,

Anthony picked him up,

Anthony carried him home.

He felt stupid and sore but he had asked for a fight.

He fell into bed and didn't move for two days

The ache of bruises and the moment of bliss

Was worth the shouting match and grounding he received.

_They were drunk, this is a bad idea. _Anthony supplied the whiskey from his own parents' alcohol cabinet. He was going good for seven weeks and finally, he broke. By the river, they got drunk and he managed to get Anthony riled up enough to actually hit him. It took quite a bit, considering Anthony usually only did this for him.

_He was mad, this is a bad idea. _He'd gone and had a screaming match with his mom while John stared disapprovingly like he had any say in anything. Luckily the bastard kept his mouth shut. When a few middle schoolers showed up to watch, it pissed him off even further.

_Anthony didn't pull punches. _He didn't either but something in him felt bad for fighting someone who didn't do anything wrong. It was a mutual agreement to fight though, so it wasn't like he went completely easy on the guy. He just couldn't fight as hard.

_Anthony didn't show mercy in a fight. _An ex-varsity football player, Anthony was a 6'2 hulking beast of a teenager. He didn't hold back. His fists felt like getting pummeled by rocks. He almost started to regret getting asking for a fight while drunk. Too late now.

_Anthony beat him to a pulp, this was a bad idea. _He was barely coherent as he was beaten into the river rocks. He couldn't put up much of a fight even if he wanted to. His limbs wouldn't listen to him. It didn't take much to get him on the ground and very much in a losing position.

_Afterward, Anthony picked him up. _With a growl and a threat, any stupid rowdy middle schoolers who had crawled out of their houses at 3 AM to watch the fight dispersed. Anthony helped him sit up and breathe properly. The alcohol was forgotten in favor of making sure he wasn't going to keel over and die.

_Anthony carried him home. _Ever the gentleman, Anthony dragged him back to the trailer park. They snuck up to his window and Anthony hefted him up so he could climb in.

_He felt stupid and sore but he had asked for a fight. _He had sent the half-legible "u wann figt?" text. Now his whole body hurt and he felt like death. His brain berated him for wanting to fight one of the people who were so capable of fighting that he stood no chance. At least he hadn't been looking for victory this time around.

_He fell into bed and didn't move for two days. _His mom came in when she woke up and sighed in frustration. He could just hear it over the pounding in his head. She let him sleep, though. He woke up with a black and blue chest and a hoarse cough.

_The ache of bruises and the moment of bliss was worth the shouting match and grounding he recieved. _His legs carried him, trembling and tense to the kitchen. John was eating cereal at the small two-person table while his mom sat with her head in her hands across from him. She looked up when he entered with a tired expression. She grounded him for two months and took his phone. He called her a dumb bitch.

_It was a bad idea. _He didn't expect his moment of fun to last very long but he still had a right to be pissed when he was stuck without a phone and under the watchful eye of a family friend for two months. No way to get booze. No way to get a fight. He broke his door on the fourth day. It was horrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Terribly sorry I went a year without posting this. Other things caught my attention and I didn't remember to post it.


End file.
